nuestro secreto
by Mony Black
Summary: La lujuria, la pasión y el egoísmo se enlazan como nuestros cuerpos…shhh solo guarda nuestro secreto. Solo nosotros y uno más que ¿no desea participar? HUMANOS-JACOB-VANESSA-JASPER-EMBRY


**Nuestro secreto**

**Summary:** La lujuria, la pasión y el egoísmo se enlazan como nuestros cuerpos…shhh solo guarda nuestro secreto. Solo nosotros y uno más que ¿no desea participar?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de S.M y la trama e historia son mías para el concurso de Obsesión Black. No soy escritora profesional ya que esto lo hago por diversión y sin ningún fin de lucro. Cualquier parecido con la realidad…es mera coincidencia. Contiene escenas no aptas para menores de edad no quiero reclamos soy perversa...

**Jacob-Vanessa-Jasper-Embry**

**Habla la conciencia**

Pensamientos de Vanessa

-Palabras que recuerda-

_**Flashback**_

_**ATENCION: ESTE ONE SHOOT LO HICE PARA EL CONCURSO DE OBSESION BLACK EN EL CUAL PARTICIPO Y LAS VOTACIONES SON APARTIR DE MAÑANA POR SI GUSTAN PASAR A LEER AY MUCHOS OS QUE LES ENCANTARAN. Y CLARO SI LES GUSTA MI OS PUES VOTEN POR EL...**_

* * *

><p>-¿Qué pasa amor?- pregunto Jacob mientras me observaba con sus profundos ojos negros, tan parecidos a la ceniza de aquel cigarro que deseaba succionar desde que salimos de la ciudad. Sonreí y solo moví la cabeza de un lado a otro; haciendo una negación de que no obtendría una respuesta de mi boca. El se limito a suspirar dando a entender que me dejaría pensar sin que el obstruyera mis cavilaciones. Sabía que anhelaba que le dijera la verdad. Pero, no podía decirlo. No tenía el valor para hacerlo…<p>

El autobús seguía su curso, con algunas paradas para que los pasajeros pudieran estirarse y comprar algunos productos que los hidrataran. Jacob me ofreció algo de beber pero, a pesar de aceptarlo debía admitir que la verdad; solo deseaba dormir para que de mi boca no saliera la maldita verdad que estaba en la punta de la lengua, como el veneno que desea ser salpicado cuando la víbora se siente acorralada. Era una víbora…a punto de ser atrapada por el hombre que supuestamente amaba.

Me recosté sobre el respaldo del asiento y ladee un poco la cabeza para poder ver desde el cristal. Las gotas de lluvia caían sin piedad. Una tormenta sin ruido estaba comenzando a formarse y no hablaba del aguacero que se veía en el exterior.

**ESTO SIGUE SIENDO UNA MALA IDEA**

La oración se quedo plasmada como el cartelón luminoso de un cabaret en la ciudad. Ya no era tiempo para arrepentirme. Solo faltaba un máximo de 2 horas para llevar a La Push, ya que estaba anocheciendo. Al pensar en ese lugar, no pude evitar que cada vello de mi cuerpo se erizara de tal manera que; un escalofrió me hizo abrazarme para sobarme los hombros.

**TIENES MIEDO**

Demonios y como no iba a tenerlos.

Estaba en riesgo la relación que mantenía con Jacob. Estaba en riesgo el aprecio que me tenía su familia…pero sobre todo, ese riesgo más temible: ¿QUIZAS DESDE ESE DIA LO DEJE DE AMAR?

-Toma- ni siquiera deje que mi cuerpo se sobresaltara. Su olor entraba por mis fosas nasales desde que, había cruzado el primer escalón para subir al autobús de vuelta a su asiento.

-Gracias- le conteste tomando el botellón de litro y medio de agua transparente. Por un momento; me quede prendida a su mirada llena de ternura, en esos ojos de carbón que me conquistaron e idiotizaron por tantos años. La conexión se esfumo cuando decidió sentarse a mi lado. Rápidamente devolví la vista hacia el exterior. Escuche como el ruido del motor y el cerrar de la puerta automática empezaban a funcionar con normalidad. Sentía una espesa amargura en la boca del estomago. Un sabor asqueroso en la lengua y una jaqueca que me venía torturando. Necesitaba nicotina…

-¿Quieres fumar verdad?

-Si- conteste con sinceridad mientras apretaba con nerviosismo el botellón de agua cabizbaja. Jacob me conocía perfectamente. Odiaba mis vicios; pero sabía lo difícil que era tratar de dejarlos. Lo escuche suspirar haciéndome buscar su perfil. Me quede sorprendida al verlo sonreír con un paquete de cigarrillos que golpeaban su mentón, una y otra vez con su mano ejerciendo la fuerza sobre aquella piel morena. Una emoción tan grande me hizo sentir una completa estúpida. Solo eran cigarrillos…

-Hasta te brillan los ojitos- susurro mientras acercaba su rostro y ponía la cajetilla en mis piernas- agradezco que no los pongas en blanco ya que pensaría que estas teniendo un orgasmo- el ardor de mis mejillas se fue expandiendo a todo el cuerpo hasta llegar al vientre que de pronto, se sentía explotar- y no creo que sea bueno para los demás pasajeros que un hombre le arranque la ropa a su mujer- esa palabra me hizo sonreír como idiota- y la haga cabalgar sobre sus piernas….

-Basta- le suplique al estampar nuestros labios. No sabía cuánto podría durar con esas palabras sin llegar a las acciones. Él lo sabía y por eso lo hacía. Le encantaba ponerme al límite con sus invitaciones…

Sentí como se reía por dentro y lo imagine burlándose con aquella gracia que lo caracterizaba.

Creía que había ganado la batalla…

-Sígueme- le susurre al separar nuestros labios-despistadamente por favor- le aclare al ver como se levantaba como resorte. Observe los asientos que estaban en la última fila junto a los baños. Y para nuestra suerte, a nadie le apetecía estar cerca de esos asientos. De reojo, observe la cantidad de pasajeros…todos dormidos, menos el conductor que se mantenía dentro de la cabina cerrada y unos adolecentes que escuchaban música con sus audífonos.

Tome aire para darme valor.

La adrenalina empezaba a formularse y mezclarse por todo el torrente sanguíneo.

Empezaba a ver como todo se movía pausadamente. Los sentidos se agudizaban cada uno de forma singular…

-¿Qué pretendes?

-Tu me prendiste ahora me apagas- lo sentencie mientras lo empujaba contra el asiento y me trepaba en sus piernas.

La noche había caído y solo las luces tintineantes que mostraban algunos botones en la parte superior. Algo que sinceramente agradecía…tampoco era una exhibicionista. Bueno, quizás un poco. Pero la adrenalina era lo que más me gustaba sentir al hacer el amor, esa sensación de ser descubiertos mientras el éxtasis te embarga el cuerpo entero.

-Con gusto señorita- dijo Jacob mientras me tomaba de la cintura entre sus enormes manazas y me acercaba a su musculoso cuerpo. Un bulto se endurecía cada vez que restregaba mi intimidad con la suya. La humedad empezaba a hervirme la sangre. Lo besaba con tanta efervescencia que; veía como esas burbujas explotaban de ansiedad.

Una de sus manos fue bajando a los botones de mi pantalón haciendo que esta se introdujera en aquella piel que deseaba ser tentada. Sus dedos jugaban con la tela ya húmeda de mis pantaletas. Haciendo que me tragara algunos gemidos de frustración. Y antes de que le dijera alguna palabra…el actuó abriendo camino en aquellos pliegues carnosos que lo esperaban ansioso. Me retorcí al sentir como me penetraba…primero uno y cuando estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, introdujo el tercero sin piedad logrando que la última gota de sensatez se esfumara. Me mordí el labio y clave las uñas en su ropa. La necesidad me hizo optar por buscar sus labios para reprimir aquel grito que estuve a punto de dar al llegar al primer orgasmo…

-Complacida ¡my lady!- susurro mientras me acomodaba como muñeca de trapo y posicionaba en el asiento del costado. Inhalaba y exhalaba para conservar el aliento. Por un momento imagine que las cosas quedarían de esta manera. Pero, al ver como Jacob se despojaba de su bermuda; dejando que aquel bóxer negro, extremadamente pegado, estuviera a punto de romperse por la erección que tenía aquel miembro que tanto me gustaba saborear, me di cuenta que esto será para largo. Relamí mis labios y logre que las energías se volvieran a mezclar con la adrenalina.

Deje que nuestros labios dejaran claro que el anhelo empezaba a impacientarse, que las hormonas gritaban "SEXO" mientras nuestros cerebros estaban alertas…

Toquetee su erección prominente, palpándola innumerables veces para sacarlo de sus casillas mientras depositaba húmedos besos en su cuello y lo despojaba de su camisa. Me sentía con el poder de dominar…

Y de un segundo a otro; deje que aquella gruesa erección me obligara a usar las dos manos y así masajear su carne. Haciendo los movimientos indicados pude ver como la cara de Jacob se empezaba a enrojecer a pesar, de su tono moreno cobrizo. Cerró los ojos antes de que mi boca pudiera tocar el principio de su extensión. Lo recorrí por momentos con la punta de la lengua antes de que succionara e introdujera su intimidad en mi cavidad bucal.

El sabor de su intimidad era realmente adictivo. Me dedique a mordisquear, succionar y relamer su extensión hasta escucharlo rogarme que parara. El éxtasis me empezaba a dejar desbancada. Lo necesitaba dentro y no hablaba justamente de mi boca. Poco a poco y mientras mantenía una de mis manos ocupadas, me fui quitando el pantalón. Agradecía que tuviera sus ojos cerrados para poder sorprenderlo.

Con alevosía y ventaja deje que mis dientes rasgaran la carne que cubría el glande solo por el mero gusto de distraerlo. Lo sentí estremecerse y guardarse algunos gemidos mientras me revolvía el cabello y obligaba a mi rostro a no separarse de su centro. Pero, fui lo suficientemente ágil como para hacer que sus ojos se abrieran como platos al poder montarme en sus piernas. Nos obstruía la unión de la ropa interior, lo cual, no fue impedimento para que rápidamente sintiera como su miembro se abría lentamente paso entre mis pliegues hinchados.

La excitación había ayudado con lo húmeda que me encontraba. Un pequeño dolor al entrar y sin más; todo paso a ser mágico. Espero a que mi interior se acostumbrara al invasor…

Se fue moviendo con lentitud.

Tomaba mi cintura para llevar un ritmo constante, que rápidamente se volvieron estocadas salvajes que me obligaban a devorar sus labios. Solo podía escuchar el movimiento de las llantas en el exterior, un hombre roncando y hasta el tipo de música que soltaban los audífonos de aquellos jóvenes. Pero, si ponía atención y dejaba a un lado todo eso, se podía escuchar claramente el golpeteo de dos cuerpos haciendo el amor. Ese chasquido de carne con carne chocando rápidamente. Ese olor a pasión que emanaba de nuestros cuerpos junto al sudor que rápidamente nos humedeció. Los ojos de Jacob se veían cristalinos, llenos de excitación y claramente decían que pronto se vendría en mi interior. Las piernas me temblaban…pronto llegaría el final y no sabía si podía aguantar las ganas de gritar.

Jacob me despojo de la blusa y sostén, inspecciono el área y con su boca fue suavizando el duro pezón que denotaba la excitación que me invadía. Apretó con sus labios la prominencia y succiono un poco. Un escalofrió me recorrió la espina dorsal y un espasmo el vientre. Una embestida feroz me hizo soltar un quejido.

El corazón empezó a palpitarme enloquecido.

Nos van a descubrir pensé llena de pena. Nos quedamos quietos al mismo tiempo. Como si los dos pensáramos lo mismo….teníamos que localizar cualquier sospecha que hayamos levantado.

Nada.

Todo parecía igual.

Con la diferencia que el autobús estaba estático. No se movía y eso fue lo que nos hizo ponernos la alerta, sin pensarlo dos veces. Busque con gran urgencia mi sostén, y el lugar donde lo había encontrado no era el mejor ni el más indicado ya que vimos como la cabina del chofer se empezaba a abrir.

-Esto ya valió…..-gazno Jacob con una nota llena de rabia. Claro, lo había dejado a medias y eso para un hombre, debe ser delito. En un dos por tres, tome aquella prende color melocotón que estaba justo arriba de la cabeza calva del hombre que, al parecer roncaba peor que un león, y antes de que el chofer abriera la puerta pude esconderme en el baño para acomodarme las prendas. No saldría en un buen rato o al menos hasta que las ruedas volvieran a girar y movieran este cacharro anticuado.

Observe mi reflejo en un diminuto espejo que estaba sobre puesto en la puerta.

Mis mejillas estaban completamente rojas y mi cabello más bien era igual a un algodón de azúcar. Suspire llena de frustración…enjuague mi rostro esperando que la herencia de mi madre Bella desapareciera. Acomode un poco los mechones cobrizos y los aplaque humedeciéndolos un poco.

Un largo suspiro y mi cabeza se golpeo contra la puerta. Cerré los ojos y sin pensarlo ni quererlo, sus rostros aparecieron en mi cabeza. Aquellas frases que me tenían taladrada la conciencia volvieron a hacer un eco tremendo. Hasta que llego el momento que la excitación se volvió una tristeza profunda que, me revolvió las tripas con dejes de dolor.

**-TU NO TIENES CORAZON-**

Con su simpleza y a la vez bestialidad: Embry siempre recalcaba que tenía una carcasa que pronto me había consumido los sentimientos hasta volverme una mujer fría, calculadora, prepotente y en pocas palabras una "Come hombres", a los cuales solo utilizaba y desechaba a mi antojo. Con la costumbre de querer cumplir mis excéntricas fantasías. Y, tal vez con los demás era de esa manera. Pero, nunca conté con que ese hombre de ojos brillantes y altura impresionante con una tez igual de morena que la que poseía Jacob. A leguas se notaba el parentesco que los unía…Embry era su primo.

Sacudí manteniendo mis ojos oprimidos para evitar querer llorar ante el recuerdo de mi antiguo amante. Había sido tan imbécil de enamorarme de Embry; al mismo tiempo que, mantenía una relación "estable" con su primo. Y no era por el simple placer de joderle la vida a Jacob. No, más bien era mi forma de vengarme por haberme mantenido aislada y ciegamente anonadada con una de su doble personalidad pues el hecho de haberme dicho una sola vez que lo mejor que nos pudo pasar fue no haber sido padres y que de pronto desapareció al ver sus defectos con un microscopio gigante. Esa personalidad que, durante tantos años me mantuvo enamorada hasta el grado de vender mi alma al diablo con tal de permanecer a su lado. Mientras que el solo me tenía a su lado para no sentirse solo. Porque bien sabia que aun su corazón no me pertenecía por completo. Obviamente no…

Existía la sombra de su esposa.

De Leah Black Clearwater…

Maldije por dentro una y mil veces el no poder largarme para abandonar por completo a Jacob. No sabía si aun lo amaba…y como saberlo si más bien mi corazón pertenecía a 3 hombres diferentes.

**-NO PUEDES QUERER DARLE AMISTAD A QUIENES PIDEN AMOR NO PUEDES SER TAN EGOISTA VANESSA-**

Una bomba nuclear exploto en el centro del cuerpo… en ese mismo lugar donde antes latía un cálido corazón. Sentía como el ardor que recorría los ojos bajo hasta cosquillearme la nariz. Un gemido de dolor salió de mi boca antes de poder taparla con las manos. Lo único que pude hacer fue sobarme el rostro para tratar de tranquilizarme. Algo inútil…el recuerdo de esas palabras tan precisas que aquel hombre rubio y con ojos de tristeza verdosa, apuñalo con alevosía y ventaja la dolida alma que se resguardaba en el fondo de mi interior.

Me quise desmoronar al darme cuenta que era una maldita egoísta que no podía dejarlos ir y brindarles felicidad.

Odie la absurda forma de pensar que me había formulado desde que me entere que no era la única mujer en la vida del hombre que alguna vez fue el centro de mi universo. Si no más bien…la otra. La amante, la incondicional, la que siempre será el secreto de un hombre que no tiene el valor para aceptarme a su lado ante la sociedad. Sabía que, poco me importaba eso. Antes solo me conformaba con la aceptación de su familia. De su padre y sus dos hermanas. Pero desde que ellos entraron a ejercer un nuevo ritmo en la cotidiana vida…todo cambio.

Jasper Whitlock y Embry Call.

Dos hombres diferentes pero tan penetrantes que su presencia me hacia suspirar y temer por mi bienestar emocional. Uno con su brusca forma de ser y el otro con su rectitud llena de pasividad. Hacían el clic perfecto en el botón del hilo que me tenia tambaleante la conciencia.

Y pensar que todo empezó por un juego. Por no sentirme sola en las noches que Jacob tenía que ir con su esposa e hijos.

Aun seguía recriminándome el hecho de estar tan confundida. De no poder establecer una orden directa y quedarme con uno sin hacer sufrir a los otros dos.

¿En qué maldito momento me hundí en la confusión?

Había dos opciones.

La primera seria el saber que Jasper me trataba como una princesa y procuraba sacarme unas sonrisas para aliviar mi tristeza. Mantenía un odio voraz contra Jacob por haberme hecho sentir inservible. A pesar de que llevaban la misma sangre. Aun que mezclada con diferentes generaciones y genes totalmente distintos. Había algo que los caracterizaba y diferenciaba de Embry aun que todos fueran familia…

Jacob y Jasper eran nobles. Tenían un corazón puro y sabían jugar con precisión todas sus cartas. Tenían el don de manipular sin que se viera tosca la acción y retenerte a su lado sin que te sientas utilizada. Ellos aun que en físico distintos me hacían sentir plenamente feliz a su lado.

**No se te ocurrió enredarte con el padre de Jacob porque está en silla de ruedas**

Claro, con conciencias como la mía terminare bajo tres pero, no hombres, más bien metros bajo tierra. Pero, tenía razón. Haberme enredado con toda la familia no era algo digno ni me daba orgullo hacerlo. Y, a pesar de que todos tenían unas gotas de su misma sangre. Pocas veces han convivido como lo que son. Embry repelía a Jacob y Jacob repudiaba a Jasper. Tal vez el machismo y su gran ego hacia que se mantuvieran a una distancia prudente uno del otro. En fin, al principio me pareció divertido y excitante. Me propuse el reto de conquistarlos y ver si alguno de ellos me cumplía una fantasía que me tenía en el letargo de la duda.

En un principio Embry había aceptado ayudarme. Todo con él era salvaje, excitante, tentador y lleno de lujuria. Pero, cuando mezclamos los sentimientos todo cambio. El fue el primero en enterarse de mi treta y cinismo al aceptar que mantenía una relación con un tercero. Jasper…

Fue ahí donde mi tigre se volvió un gatito. Un hombre débil que demostraba su tristeza en las calles haciéndome sentir culpable. Embry se me desmorono…

La culpa me hizo enfrentarlos. Había aceptado que los tres discutiéramos el tema sin pensar que esa idea se volvería mi peor pesadilla. La que me llevo a perderlos y no poder recuperarlos.

_**-eres una…- escupió las palabras Embry quien ni siquiera me volteaba a ver.**_

_**Mantenía una distancia prudente para que su rabia no llegara al extremo de querer golpearme. Me dolía que me hablara con esa acidez. Pero, me lo merecía. **_

_**-perd…**_

_**-ni te atrevas a decir que lo sientes Vanessa, no seas tan…**_

_**-tan ¿qué?- le grite queriendo acercarme. **_

_**El me rehuyó nuevamente y claramente visualice el blanquecino tono de sus nudillos al estar presionados con furia.**_

_**-dilo no seas cobarde- lo rete en la espera de que se dignara a voltearme a ver. Lo vi atragantarse con sus palabras y ver como tragaba saliva antes de humedecer sus labios. Sus hermosos y carnosos labios…**_

_**-eres tan cínica Vanessa. ¿Cómo te atreves a jugar con nosotros?**_

_**-yo no jugué con nadie- le recalque cabizbaja sin poder enfrentarle la mirada.**_

_**-¿Cuántos mas somos? Contéstame maldita sea…¿acaso también te acostaras con el tío Sam o con el esposo de alguna de tus cuñadas?**_

_**-idiota**_

_**-soy un idiota…lo acepto me enamore de la mujer más fría que en mi vida me he topado. Eres una…**_

_**-por favor-le suplique su silencio. Las lágrimas empezaban a hacer un acto de presencia que no me favorecía en mi supuesto escudo de frialdad.- tu sabias que Jacob era mi vida…**_

_**-claro y por eso te acostaste con migo y con su otro primo ¿verdad? Dime Vanessa acaso ¿no te conformabas con nosotros dos? Puedo soportar ser la sombra de Jacob por que se que en cualquier momento de desechara por su esposa. Pero, tener a otro más. Eso solo lo hacen las PUTAS.**_

_**-CALLATE- no pude reprimir las ganas de abofetearlo y en un mismo instante recorrí la distancia que nos separaba y plasme la palma de mi mano en su rostro moreno. Dejando un color cobrizo más elevado en su mejilla.**_

La revoltura intensa de la boca de mi estomago se brotaba en conjunto con los ácidos gástricos…poco faltaba para poder devolver el único emparedado que había aceptado comer en el transcurso del día. Aun me dolía recordar ese momento…

Recordé como después de eso me tomo entre sus brazos y se puso a llorar con un dolor tan fuerte que lo único que pude hacer fue enroscarme en su cuello para que no me abandonara. Y como único consuelo le entregue mi cuerpo para demostrarle que lo necesitaba más de lo que él se daba cuenta. Pero, más bien lo que deseaba era que no se alejara de mi lado. Había comenzado a sentir esa necesidad de no perderlo…un miedo incapaz de dejarlo ir.

Me hizo suya más veces de las que mi conciencia es capaz de recordar.

Siempre buscando la forma de llegar dentro de mi…alucinando dejarme premiada para poder reclamarme como suya ante los demás competidores.

Era un karma…los 3 deseaban retenerme con un hijo.

A pesar de saber que no podía embarazarme aun mantenían la esperanza- esa que había perdido hacia ya demasiado tiempo- de poder concebir una criatura que creciera dentro de mi vientre. La vida me restregaba la sequedad de la cual carecía en fertilidad. Dándome en la cara la absurda situación de una y mil derrotas en el baño mientras sostenía con lágrimas en los ojos la prueba de embarazo con el negativo clavado en mis pupilas ya empañadas por un mar de desilusión. Nunca volvería a ver las dos líneas rosadas que tanto anhelaba…no creo que al suerte no estaba conmigo.

Sacudí con osadía mi cuerpo en busca de poder sacar de mi cabeza aquellas imágenes de una mujer derrumbara en el rincón de un pequeño baño con mosaico blanco y cortinas azules en la regadera. Una menuda mujer llorando a mares mientras se sostenía para no desmoronarse ante los demás. Esa mujer que por idiota había perdido a un ser que, aun con menos de 10 semanas de gestación, se había vuelto el ser mas importante en mi vida. Rodeada por un charco de sangre mientras gritaba que la ayudaran. Recuerdo perfectamente las figuras que se formaban con las líneas rojizas que recorrían la limpieza del piso pulcro.

_**-Ayúdenme- gemía las palabras con la voz ronca mientras me negaba perder a mi bebe.**_

_**-Noooo- grite rasgándome la garganta cuando el olor a hierro me empezaba a marear- ella no me puede abandonar… **_

_**Me dolía…me ardía. **_

_**Los estrujones y la falta de fuerzas me estaban sedando. No quería perder la conciencia. **_

_**Debía ser fuerte. **_

_**Debía hacerlo por ella…por mi hija. **_

_**Con la vista borrosa volvía a checar mi cuerpo. La toalla color blanco estaba llena de sangre en la parte inferior. Justamente donde el piso se mezclaba con mi cuerpo, donde un gran charco de sangre y agua hacían siluetas enlazadas con cara de burla. **_

_**Un rostro se visualizo en el charco que me tenía idiotizada para no perder la calma mientras mi cuerpo convulsionaba de dolor. Un rostro perfectamente conocido…Jacob.**_

_**Con la poca fuerza que me quedaba pude subir la mirada y pude soltar un suspiro de felicidad. Por fin…alguien me ayudaría. Estaba estático viendo con negación el espectáculo que sus ojos le mostraban. Su rostro palideció y cualquier brillo se esfumo.**_

_**No entendía por qué no actuaba rápido. Quería que me cargara y me llevara a un hospital para que salvaran a mi hija…**_

_**Pero, sus pasos eran lentos. Como si estuviera en cámara lenta y no quisiera ayudarme…**_

_**Un último vistazo al espectáculo en el cual yo era la protagonista y…todo se volvió borroso, lento, oscuro y ningún dolor estaba presente.**_

Me quede en profundo silencio y me pregunte-¿Cuánto dudaría este dolor?- quizás un día, una semana, un año…las respuestas no eran las que buscaba. El dolor jamás desaparecería en lo que me restara de mi podrida y jodida vida. Ese dolor se quedaría ahí…en lo más profundo del corazón. El perder un hijo aun sin haberlo conocido es algo que jamás se le desea ni al peor de los enemigos. Esos desvelos y recuerdos nada agradables se mantenían vigentes cada que cerraba los ojos y veía a una mujer sosteniendo en brazos a un bultito cubierto por una manta.

_**Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, solo podía contar los pasos que daba mientras trataba de relajarme. Habían pasado algunos meses desde que… ELLA…se había ido. Aun no tenía el valor de pronunciar el hermoso nombre que le había escogido. Sonreí al saber cuánto tiempo me costó encontrarlo en los libros y en la red. Y sin más remedio deje que brotaran las lagrimas como un torrente y sin necesidad de ocultarlas en estas calles vacías. Aun no entendía el ¿Por qué? me había pasado eso a mí. **_

_**Me cuide…la cuide. **_

_**No tomaba, no fumaba, no me drogaba. Era una mujer sana…**_

_**Esperaba con tantas ansias a mi niña que solo me dedicaba a sobarme el vientre aun que no se notara ningún bulto al principio. Fotografiaba constantemente y media a diario los centímetros para poder mostrarle en el futuro su desarrollo desde el primer día que me entere de su existencia. **_

_**Y después eso…**_

_**Perderla cuando ya casi la podía tener en mis brazos. Jamás en mi vida había odiado a alguien pero en estos momentos, no entendía como aun seguía con viva si lo que más quería era matarme por idiota. Por dejar que se me muriera mi niña…**_

_**-¿se encuentra bien señorita?-voltee a ver a la persona de voz chillona que de pronto estaba tocándome el hombro para llamar mi atención. El olor a alcohol me fulmino y tuve que retroceder algunos centímetros cuando observe a una pálida mujer a mi derecha. Su ropa andrajosa y por lo visto usada por varios días sin necesidad de una ducha me dejo en silencio. Lo único que capto mas mi atención fue el hecho de ver como esa mujer traía consigo una carriola color negro con doble sentadera. Dos pequeños dormían dentro de ella. Una rabia incontenida me invadió…**_

_**No pude evitar que el rostro se me contrajera con el desprecio. **_

_**Maldita**_

_**Grite mentalmente.**_

_**Hija de su puta madre**_

_**Maldita desgraciada**_

_**¿Cómo era posible que una persona alcohólica pudiera tener lo que a mí se me negó?**_

_**¿Qué tenía ella que no tuviera yo?**_

_**¿Por qué? **_

_**¿Por qué?**_

_**El chillido de uno de los bebes me hizo dejar de maldecir a esa mujer ebria; hasta lograr que un bombazo lleno de sentimientos encontrados me hiciera, correr antes de golpear a esa perra malnacida. **_

_**Veía todo el paisaje borroso, tanto por la rapidez como por las lágrimas que me empañaban los ojos. Corría sin rumbo fijo y podía sentir como mi cuerpo se tambaleaba con cada esfuerzo que hacía. Debía estar en cama pero, no podía. Deseaba morirme…deseaba desaparecer de este mapa. Y como si fuera una señal…pude ver un puente peatonal. Subí las escaleras de dos en dos hasta llegar al nivel. Me quede estática en la cerca de menos de metro y medio. Solo necesitaba saltar y todo esto se acabaría…**_

_**Oprimía con tantas fuerzas el barrote y enrede mis dedos en la cerca de tela metálica. El aire estaba congelado…ya era invierno. En cualquier momento los copos de nieve caerían y dejarían un paisaje blanco.**_

_**Un paisaje limpio pero manchado con mi sangre sobre el pavimento. **_

_**Me fije en el tráfico. **_

_**Conté los automóviles que pasaban y me di cuenta que, exactamente, cada diez minutos había una pausa del tráfico. Aprovecharía eso…claro que lo aprovecharía. Moriría por el impacto y no me daría cuenta cuando los carros me despedazaran…**_

_**Voltea a los costados en busca de que nadie estuviera cerca para detenerme, y al cerciorarme de que no había moros en la costa; posicione uno de mis pies en algún hueco que encontré para sostenerme.**_

_**Gracias Dios**_

_**Pensé con sarcasmo y maldije por dentro al ser omnipotente que no se apiado de mi…**_

_**La brisa me golpeaba el rostro. El aire congelado me sedaba las mejillas ya enrojecidas. **_

_**-todo se termino- susurre al viento esperando que esas palabras volaran hasta llegar a mi próximo destino. **_

_**¿Me iría al infierno o al cielo?**_

_**Si me suicidaba ¿no me abrirían las puertas del paraíso?**_

_**Estaba cien por ciento segura que mi bebe yacía en alguna nube rodeaba por querubines y ángeles que la consentían.**_

_**¿Y si ni de esta manera podía estar cerca de ella?**_

_**Quizás ¿Dios me volvería a castigar?**_

_**Deje de preguntarme al no recibir respuesta de mi cabeza. Y sin más, un último vistazo alrededor de todo, olfatee el olor a llantas quemadas y contaminación, toque el barrote frio y deje que mis ojos se cerraran para poder tomar impulso…**_

Golpee con demasiada fuerza mi cabeza contra la puerta hasta lograr marearme y tome un gran bocado de aire. Los intentos de suicidio después de perder a mi bebe fueron miles. Y no sé si por casualidades del destino o por mi maldita suerte, en todos ellos falle. Todo hubiera sido más fácil si nadie me hubiera detenido. Pero, esa primera vez "EL" entro de lleno en mi vida hasta volverse mi complemento.

Esa fue la primera vez que Jasper se volvió mi confidente. Ni siquiera sabía que era primo lejano de Jacob por parte de su madre Sarah. A la cual ni siquiera conocí pues hacia algunos años atrás había muerto en un accidente automovilístico. El pensar que toda la familia de Jacob era nativo-americana no fue de gran ayuda al ver a un hombre, con una piel casi transparente y unos ojos como las aceitunas, no daban indicios de que tuvieran parentesco alguno.

Algunos meses después; fue cuando esa unión de sangre me dejo paralizada. No por el hecho de haber encontrado comprensión y alegría en Jasper, más bien porque ya había empezado a sentir una atracción hacia él. Una que deseaba esconder para que nadie se diera cuenta. Era una buena actriz y entre los dos habíamos procurado guardar el secreto de nuestra "amistad" para no levantar sospechas. Los días corrían con lentitud y mi único amigo se volvió un amante escondido.

El odio hacia Jacob empezaba a formarse.

No sabía si por el hecho de no actuar rápido al verme desvanecida y haber perdido a mi bebe o solo porque estaba en depresión post-parto lo cual, ayudaba a odiar a la pareja por cualquier diminuto detalle que no agradara.

En fin, todo empezó como un consuelo y termino por enamorarme de Jasper manteniendo una relación con Jacob. Meses después, y al darme cuenta que Jacob no me dejaba embarazada, tuve que recurrir en la búsqueda de alguno que me diera lo que tanto buscaba. Justamente fue ahí donde empeze a jugar con Embry mientras ninguno intuia que estaba con los tres, mas algunos otros que ni siquiera me sabia sus nombres, a los cuales solo utilizaba y desechaba al día siguiente. Agradecía el trabajo arduo que tenia Jacob…lo ocupaba mientras yo me ocupaba en volver a ser madre.

Pero como todo lo que empieza…tiene que terminar. Esa etapa de –come-hombres- había llegado a su fin cuando los tres se volvieron tan indispensables para mi cabeza y corazón.

Sentía que con su presencia estaba llenando el vacío de la frialdad de mi vientre.

Y después eso…me dejaron por mi maldita estupidez….

_**-Vanessa segura ¿que nos deseas a los dos contigo?- susurro Jasper muy cerca del oído mientras depositaba húmedos besos en mi cuello ya erizado por su contacto.**_

_**Si quise gritarle que eso era lo que más añoraba. Tenerlos conmigo besándome, abrazándome, tocándome pero sobre todo…tenerlos dentro de mí.**_

_**-mmm- gemí e incline la cabeza hacia atrás. Dejando que mis ojos vieran por algunos segundos la profunda capa anaranjada del atardecer antes de cerrarlos por completo. La respiración de Jasper me rozaba la piel, tan ardiente su contacto que sentía hervirme la sangre que; ya acelerada dentro de mis venas me llenaba de adrenalina pura. **_

_**-contéstame mamita-susurro lentamente mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo del oído. Erizo cada terminación nerviosa logrando que mi piel se volviera de gallina. Sus manos acariciaban mi vientre haciendo que con cada movimiento mi trasero se replegaba más a su intimidad. Una erección prominente que acariciaba sobre la ropa y manoseos contantes por cada rincón del cuerpo…-¿eso quieres verdad gatita? ¿Quieres que los dos te llenemos? ¿Quieres sentirnos adentro mientras te hacemos nuestra? **_

_**Si**_

_**Si**_

_**Si**_

_**Quería gritarle que eso era lo que tanto he fantaseado. Que cada noche esa maldita idea no se sale de mi cabeza pero tenía miedo de que me rechazaran. Que me abandonaran si les propone tal idea tan descabellada…**_

_**Un segundo cuerpo se posicione enfrente de mi…un olor a canela y miel…Embry. **_

_**¿En qué momento había llegado?**_

_**Abrí los ojos de instantáneamente y pude verlo con la excitación en sus pupilas. Por un segundo pensé que todo esto se iría al diablo…que si escuchaba lo que Jasper estaba diciéndome, el se volvería loco al imaginar compartirme con alguien pero, ahora que lo veía con su rostro sonrojado y relamiendo sus labios, todo cambio. **_

_**Una chispa de esperanza deslumbro mi interior y una ola de mariposas golpeo mi vientre.**_

_**-contesta Vanessa- exigió con la voz ronca mi Embry. Estaba excitado…lo conocía perfectamente- ¿quieres que te bese en la boca mientras Jasper te mordique los pechos?...**_

_**BINGO**_

_**Empezaba a odiar el no poder contestar a ninguna de sus preguntas. Como desearía mostrarles lo que quiero sin tener que emitir ningún sonido. **_

_**Asentí con lentitud aun dudando de mi respuesta. **_

_**Todo se quedo en silencio y un soplo de viento choco contra nuestros cuerpos trayendo consigo unos ecos de pláticas ajenas. Fue ahí donde caímos en cuenta de que; este no era el lugar más indicado para sostener una conversación de este nivel ni dar espectáculos a cualquier transeúnte y nos pueda grabar.**_

_**-solo di SI o No Vanessa- susurro Jasper antes de abandonar mi espalda y posicionarse enfrente junto a Embry.**_

_**-Hay dos opciones. Si aceptas nos vamos al hotel pero si dices que no…tendrás que escoger con cuál de los dos vas a seguir estando.**_

_**No entendía a que querían llegar con su proposición…**_

_**-es fácil Vane solo acepta y tendrás lo que tanto ha querido…**_

_**-Jasper y yo hemos tenido una pequeña charla y acordamos darte lo que necesites con tal de complacerte…-pude ver como el rostro de Embry se contrajo por un segundo pero después sonrió de tal manera que me quede prendada a su perfecta dentadura.**_

_**¿y si después de esto me dejan? ¿Me negaría el derecho de tenerlos solo una vez conmigo? Quizás ¿se les haría costumbre? Tal vez ¿les gustara tanto que no lo podrán dejar?**_

_**Tenía que tomar la decisión rápidamente.**_

_**-Vamos…**_

Me maldije mentalmente por haber aceptado esa oferta…

Quizás si me hubiera negado nada de esto hubiera pasado…ellos seguirían junto a mi.

_**Caminaba por estrecho pasillo del hotel en búsqueda de la habitación que habíamos rentado. Los nervios me estaban traicionando y si seguía de esta manera saldría corriendo como burro sin mecate…**_

_**-tranquila muñequita- dijo Jasper quien mantenía nuestras manos enlazadas mientras caminábamos. Embry se había quedado en la recepción ultimando detalles con la recepcionista-confía en nosotros-lo voltee a ver para captar su semblante- no haremos nada que no quieras…-su risa burlona y el guiño de su ojo me hizo sentir una profunda confianza en ellos, aunque debía admitir que el sonrojo de mi rostro empezaba a arderme las mejillas.**_

_**Una puerta de madera al final del pasillo con el #3 seria el indicado para establecer la fantasía que estaban a punto de cumplirme. Un retorcijón me hizo darme cuenta que los nervios estaban alterados y si no actuaba pronto mis pies correrían cual correcaminos en busca de una salida. **_

_**Los quieres contigo**_

_**Por fin estaba de acuerdo con mi conciencia. Después de tanto tiempo tratando de hacerme entrar en razón me daba cuenta que no era del todo mi enemiga…**_

_**Solo que tendrás que pagar el precio de tus errores**_

_**Ya decía yo que tanta belleza no podía ser cierta…**_

_**-¿Qué piensas pequeña diablita?- pregunto Jasper justo cuando estaba a punto de girar la perilla para entrar a la habitación. **_

_**-En todo y en nada…**_

_**-Wo-oh que profunda.**_

_**-Lo sé- sonreí- sabes cómo soy de profunda…**_

_**-Y valla que lo eres pero también insaciable- se carcajeo al verme avergonzada y totalmente colorada del rostro. **_

_**Maldito. **_

_**-Bueno de perdido no soy yo quien me quedo dormida antes de terminar el trabajo que tanto prometió.**_

_**BINGO. **_

_**Golpe bajo para la autoestima de un hombre egocéntrico. **_

_**Bien Vanessa**_

_**Gracias conciencia.**_

_**-Pero bien que te retorcías cuando te recompense- susurro antes de besarme en los labios. Un sabor a yerbabuena se metió hasta llegar a mi garganta. Su lengua húmeda relamió el labio inferior y con sus dientes rasgo un poco el superior…amaba sus besos, salvajes y profundos, con sabores distintos pero con el néctar de su saliva mezclada con limpieza con la mía. Jasper lograba ser salvaje y tierno a la vez…tan perfecto como imperfecto y tan pasivo como intenso. Era la mezcla perfecta de todo lo que buscaba…**_

_**Sus manos fueron desapareciendo cada prenda de mi cuerpo. **_

_**Dejándome en un dos por tres al descubierto. Erizando cada terminación nerviosa de mi excitado cuerpo, y logrando que con cada beso la pasión se volviera más intensa que pronto perdería la noción del bien y del mal. Eso mismo era lo que necesitaba…dejar a un lado el Taboo de perderlos si hacia un trió y dedicarme a disfrutar ya se la despedida o el comienzo de algo nuevo.**_

_**Sus caricias se fueron intensificando con cada segundo que pasaba. Ni siquiera recordaba en qué momento me había tumbado en la cama y puesto su cuerpo entre mis piernas mientras, sus besos me comían los labios y sus manos toqueteaban los rincones lejanos. **_

_**La respiración faltaba y mi pecho brin coteaba en búsqueda de oxigeno…**_

_**-Te daré lo que me pidas Vanessa-gimoteo las palabras cuando posicionaba su miembro en la entrada húmeda de mi entrepierna- pero antes- rozo varias veces su extensión con los labios hinchados que tanto desean que los separara para entrar de lleno en el cuerpo- me quedare bien adentro…**_

_**Y sin más un grito lleno de éxtasis salió de mi garganta hasta que esta se rasgo por la presión que sentía al no esperar que me penetrara de esa manera tan osada. Arañe su espalda ya desnuda y solo pude morder su cuello para no seguir gritando como una recién parida. Ni siquiera se limito a darme el lujo de acostumbrarme al invasor ya que, sin más ni menos este se movía con estocadas salvajes provocando estocadas totalmente animales. **_

_**Debía admitir que me gustaba que me hicieran esto pero, ahora lo sentía de una manera agresiva de la cual Jasper jamás había sido protagonista.**_

_**No pude evitar tratar de pararlo pero parecía como si quisiera dejarme marcada con su cuerpo y dejarme adolorida con su presión.**_

_**No fui consiente en qué momento me hizo montar su cuerpo pero lo agradecía, así tomaría el ritmo que yo quisiera sin necesidad de que el estuviera taladrándome sin piedad. **_

_**Cuál fue mi sorpresa al sentir unas manos distintas en mi cintura que me obligaron a inclinarme hasta quedar mis pechos sobre los labios de Jasper, quien ya se estaba degustando con los endurecidos pezones que succionaba sin piedad. La cabecera era la única vista que me dejaban admirar ya que, unas manos sostenían mi cabeza para que no la moviera…**_

_**EMBRY**_

_**Me dije mentalmente al poder reconocer el olor de su cuerpo.**_

_**¿Qué pretendi…**_

_**No pude terminar de formular la pregunta cuando solo sentí como un líquido viscoso bañaba mis glúteos hasta llegar a darme cuenta de que era lubricante.**_

_**No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Lo había soñado miles de veces pero esto parecía más bien un hermoso sueño mil veces mejor de lo que imaginaba. **_

_**Los tendría a los dos…**_

_**Con delicadeza Embry hizo que su miembro pudiera entrar por mi trasero sin hacerme daño. El impacto de sentir la punta en la estrecha abertura me hizo enloquecer. Rasguñe con saña los hombros de Jasper, quien aún seguía deleitándose con mis pechos. **_

_**Podía sentir como dudaba al pensar que me haría daño pero…yo los necesitaba ahora.**_

_**Use la poca fuerza que me quedaba para inclinarme y hacerme para atrás y lograr que aquella duda se desvaneciera al entrar sin que se diera cuenta. **_

_**-aaaaaaahhhhh- gritamos los tres al mismo tiempo. Todo se quedo quieto…ninguno se movía. El dolor había pasado pero el sentir como aquella delgada capa era penetrada por una extensión tan gruesa me hizo arrepentirme por un segundo.**_

_**Pero, ahora que sentía como las dos entradas de mi cuerpo eran ocupadas al mismo tiempo y me daba cuenta que era la gloria en un paraíso terrenal…**_

_**Y como por arte de magia toda alegría se esfumo…una silueta gigantesca se dejo ver reflejada en el barniz que tenia la madera de la cabecera. Tuve que voltear y ahí estaba el…Jacob. **_

Recuerdo perfectamente como después de eso no dude ni un segundo en ir en búsqueda de Jacob.

_**-No puedes dejarnos así- grito Embry cuando me ponía las prendas con tanta rapidez que no tarde ni dos segundos- tienes que escoger Vanessa el o nosotros…**_

_**No tome en cuenta sus palabras hasta que cruce la puerta como si mi vida dependiera de ello.**_

Después de eso no volvía a saber nada de ellos. No contestaban mis mensajes de texto, llamadas y correos electrónicos. Y, por más que trataba de encontrarlos parecía como si se hubieran esfumado de la faz de la tierra. Habían pasado exactamente tres meses y una semana.

Jacob procuraba no tocar el tema y aun seguía esperando pacientemente a que yo fuera quien le contara las cosas. No podía…me daba miedo que si lo hacía recordar ese momento se dedicara a recalcármelo como era su costumbre.

Con el paso de los días me di cuenta que estaba actuando de una manera tan complaciente con él para que no me dejara. Ya que más daba…ellos se habían ido.

_Toc toc toc_

Los golpeteos contra la puerta de plástico me hicieron brincar. Estaba tan sumergida en los recuerdos de mi pasado que no había medido el tiempo que había pasado.

-Amor ¿estás bien?- escuche su voz preocupada- ¿Te sientes mal?

-No, ahora salgo

Me acomode las prendas y volvía enjuagarme el rostro para quitarme las gotas de sudor que, por aquellos recuerdos, habían aparecido.

Salí de aquel diminuto baño y al ver como todos los asientos estaban vacios, caie en cuenta que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino. Suspire tratando de inculcarme valor.

Rogaba al cielo que esta fiesta no me hiciera toparme a los 3 al mismo tiempo.

¿Cómo actuarían ellos al verme Jacob?

¿Me ignorarían?

¿Me gritarían que soy una zorra?

No lo sabía con precisión pero de algo estaba segura, empezaba a odiar a Rachel por casarse justamente ahora que mi mundo estaba de cabeza. ¿Acaso nadie sabía que esto me hacía daño? Y, como saberlo si todo era un secreto…

-Te tengo una sorpresa- dijo Jacob al llegar junto a el. Me quede sorprendida al ver una venda sobre sus manos.

-Y eso es debido a…

-Sorpresa.

-Dime por favor sabes que odio que me hagas esto.

-No seas impaciente y ponte esto.

Me di por vencida.

Deje que me vendara los ojos y guiara para poder bajar sana y salva del autobús.

Escuche como se despedía el conductor con algunas risillas. Esa era la prueba de que se había dado cuenta de nuestro pequeño encuentro sexual.

Agradecía no poder verlo a los ojos porque el rostro me hubiera hervido de una manera tan intensa que si pudiera haría que me tragara la tierra.

Caminamos algunos pasos sin que el me dijera nada y solo escuchaba como el altavoz de la terminal programaba las salidas. Al no escuchar aquellos ruidos de la gente corriendo y las ruedas de las maletas deslizándose. Me percate que habíamos salido de la terminal.

-Sube- me dijo Jacob a lo cual imagine seria a algún automóvil, pues escuche claramente el motor revolucionando. Tal vez ¿un Volvo o un Ferrari? No lo sabía pero seguí sus instrucciones tal y como en las indico. Me senté con un miedo terrible de trompear como siempre con algún objeto dentro del carro.

El recorrido fue un poco largo y solo escuchaba como música de fondo el ruido de la carretera.

¿Íbamos a su casa?

No, de eso estaba segura, ya que el de ser así ya estuviéramos ahí.

Empezaba a impacientarme y necesitaba fumar.

Valla me di cuenta que el hecho de recordar me quitaba aquella ansiedad por la nicotina.

Usaría más seguido ese método para poder bajar de los 10 cigarrillos al día.

Claramente sentí como el automóvil se quedaba quieto.

¿Habríamos llegado?

¿Dónde estaba Jacob?

¿Me subió en el asiento trasero y el estará manejando?

No lo sabía con exactitud pero pronto lo averiguaría.

-listo amor toma mi mano- escuche como ordenaba con amabilidad mi novio-amante. Y sin pensarlo, levante mi mano para que la tomara y me guiara. No trataría que me dijera de que se trataba. Esta vez lo dejaría actuar. Que importaba, al fin de todo sabia que jamás me haría algún daño.

-Buenas tardes bienvenidos- una voz femenina me sobresalto.

Juraría que esa misma voz me era totalmente conocida…

Seguía caminando de la mano con Jacob y un olor singular me estaba entrando a las fosas nasales. Un olor conocido que activo aquellos recuerdos que tanto me dolían…

-Vanessa- escuche como abrió una puerta y me hizo entrar. El olor a fragancia mezclada me hizo marearme- no soy quien para prohibirte nada. Sé que los extrañas- se me achico el corazón al darme cuenta de que él sabía que sufría por otros hombres- y cuando nos conocimos nunca supe valorar todo el amor que me tenias. Eres una mujer fuerte…demasiado fuerte. Valiente, vivaz y con una gran sonrisa que me hace estremecer- quise quitarme la venda pero sus manos me lo impidieron- espera déjame terminar.

-Está bien- susurre como si me hubieran regañado.

-No es fácil para mí dejar que otros te vean- trago saliva- o te toquen- me quede tiesa ante sus palabras- pero hoy decidí entregarte este sobre para que compartas con nosotros tu alegría- puso sobre mis manos un papel, el cual imagine que era de lo que hablaba- me tome la iniciativa de pedir que te agregaran un análisis más cuando fuiste con la doctora la semana pasada- un escalofrió me invadió. Hacía días me enferme de gravedad y tuve que estar en reposo por un virus que me tenía con fiebre y vomito constante.

¿Nosotros?

No entendía esa palabra…

-¿NOSOTROS?- le pregunten mientras estrujaba el papel.

-Hola Vanessa- esa voz…

Nooooooo

-¿Cómo has estado muñequita?

Noooo y mil veces noooo.

No pude resistir ni un segundo más. Me quite la venda y lo que veían mis ojos no podía ser cierto. Esto debía ser un sueño…las piernas me temblaron y de un segundo a otro se doblaron. Jacob tuvo que sostenerme para no caer contra el piso y hacerme daño.

-Tranquila solo somos nosotros- dijo con despreocupación Jasper quien sostenía una copa de Champañe en su mano derecho.

-¿Solo son ustedes? No Jasper…-tartamudee y sin pensarlo voltee a ver a Jacob para pedirle ver su reacción si me acercaba a abrazarlos. El asintió sin ninguna duda…-No saben cómo me tenían de preocupada, pensé que tu- señale a Jasper- estaba en alguna parte de Sudamerica y que tu- esta vez señale a Embry- te ibas a casar por que habías dejado-hice un gesto de disgusto- premiada a una mujer.

-Eso creía yo también- Embry suspiro- pero ya vez como son las cosas. El hijo no resulto ser mío- y se rio con ironía.

-Y pues yo me di cuenta que Brasil es hermoso pero nada igual que tu muñequita- dijo con risillas Jasper logrando sonrojarme.

No pude evitarlo y me avente a abrazarlos. Estos me sostuvieron dividiéndome entre ellos…

-Los extrañe tanto- gemí cuando las lagrimas se hicieron presentes.

-No más que nosotros muñequita- susurro Jasper depositando un tibio beso en mi mejilla.

-Una vez nos dijiste que eras fácil de olvidar…y no sabes cuan equivocada estas mi amor- Embry me clavo sus ojos del granito oscuro logrando remover los sentimientos que tenia guardados para no hacerme daño al no tenerlos conmigo.

Por un momento olvide a Jacob y voltee a ver si no estaba disgustado con mi actitud. Me di cuenta como había caminado hacia un mini-bar…

¡Espera!

Este era el mismo cuarto en el que…

-¿Quieres vino o champaña?- pregunto Jacob desde el mini-bar.

Ahora entendía todo…aquel olor y aquella voz femenina eran las de la recepcionista que nos atendió la primera vez que vine y la fragancia que tienen los hoteles a limpieza absoluta.

-¿No entiendo que es lo que esta pasando?- les pregunte y me posicione con la mano al estilo jarra. Necesitaba respuestas…

-abre el sobre- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Había olvidado del todo ese asunto.

¿Qué era lo que tenía ese sobre?

POSITIVO

POSITIVO

POSITIVO

POSITIVO

Remarque mil veces esa palabra que estaba incrustada en mis pupilas. Una revoltura intensa en la boca del estomago y todo empezó a marearme.

Esto no podía ser cierto…

Me negaba a creerlo. Esto si era un sueño….

-La doctora lo descubrió desde un principio pero le pedí que no te dijera nada hasta que ellos estuvieran al tanto…

-¿No entiendo?- gemí las palabras. Me negaba a creer en lo que estaba pasando.

-Estas embarazada Vanessa- me aclaro Embry con una sonrisa estilo perlas del Atlántico.

Me quede en shock y una nueva duda me revolví las neuronas.

¿Quién sería el padre?

-No sé de quién es…-admití avergonzada agachando la cabeza.

-Nosotros si- dijo Jasper con carcajadas- de los tres.

Levante mis ojos sorprendida ante tales palabras. Por un momento imagine que habían hecho esto para pelear la paternidad o pelear por su territorio pero, al escuchar eso no sabía ni que pensar.

-Ninguno puede vivir sin ti- susurro Jacob tomándome de la cintura.

-Y tú no puedes vivir sin nosotros- se acerco Jasper posicionando su frente contra la mía.

-Por lo tanto. Hemos pensado en que los tres estemos contigo…

¿Qué?

Esto no podía ser cierto. Demasiada belleza…

-Puedes casarte con Embry o conmigo- declaro Jasper- pero los 4 viviremos en el Bungaló a las afueras de la ciudad. Claro no habrá restricciones y dormirás con quien tu sientas que deseas hacerlo.

-O con los tres si asi lo deseas- un espasmo de exitacion se removió en mis tripas.

ESTO ERA UN SUEÑO…NO PUEDE SER CIERTO

Pensaba una y otra vez.

Un hijo y los tres hombres que amo junto a mi…no esto si era un sueño.

Una música de fondo se escucho taladrándome la conciencia.

_Destapa el champaigne_

_Apaga las luces_

_Dejemos las velas encendidas_

_Y afuera las heridas_

_Ya no pienses más_

_En nuestro pasado_

_Hagamos que choquen nuestras copas_

_Por habernos encontrado…(1)_

-Brindemos Vanessa- susurro Embry antes de capturas mis labios robándome un beso tan intenso que me hizo delirar.

-Por que la lujuria, la pasión y el egoísmo se enlazan como nuestros cuerpos- declaro Jasper con su voz raposa de excitación mientras devoraba con efervescencia el lóbulo de mi oído.

-Y por que este será nuestro secreto- sentencio Jacob quien depositaba salvajes besos en mi cuello.

Esta vez la noche no acabaría con un suspiro…y nuestras caricias serán la briza que aviva el fuego de nuestro amor.

Y si la felicidad no se compra con dinero…nosotros la tenemos con la fascinación de lo prohibido.

* * *

><p>Ojala les guste chicas. Un besote y a por cierto la canción se llama Luz de dia y es de Enanitos Verdes.<p>

Atte:

Mony Black

Porque la lujuria, la pasión y el egoísmo se enlazan como nuestros cuerpos retorcidos en la excitación de nuestro secreto.


End file.
